Wicked Little Spies
by Tunarh
Summary: HIATUS. ZC:AU. When Liz went missing in her junior year, the students at Gallagher Academy were at a loss for words. But when the girls start receiving letters from a mysterious source, things start to get nasty. Based off Pretty Little Liars.
1. prologue

sorry this is so late. i have school, so i'm going to try my best. thanks for reading :) review ;D

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

##

_"Where's Liz?" Cammie asked, walking down the hallway with Macey. "I haven't seen her since yesterday."_

_"Dunno," Macey shrugged. "She probably snuck out or something. You never know anything with Lizzie." _

_Cammie laughed, adjusting the bangles on her arms. "You got that one right." _

_When the girls reached their room, they found an unusual scene; Joe Solomon was standing in the middle of the room, scanning it carefully, while Rachel Morgan was on a cell phone, despite there being jammers in the school. _

_"Mum?" Cammie asked, heading towards her mother who clicked off and turned to study her daughter. "What's going on?"_

_Macey walked up to stand beside Bex on the far side of the room, watching the whole scene unfold._

_"Cammie, sweetheart," Rachel started, placing both hands on her daughter's shoulders. She steered her onto her bed and pushed her down so that they were both sitting. "I know we've had a few... misunderstandings -" she paused, "in the past, but you have to tell me the truth in these circumstances alright?"_

_"What's this about?" Cammie asked, rolling her eyes. "Why are you both so serious?" she looked back and forth between Mr. Solomon and her mum. _

_"It's about your friend, Liz. She's missing." _

_Cammie's eyes widened, "What do you mean she's missing? How is that **possible**? She's a spy." _

_Rachel shook her head, "Being a spy doesn't mean you automatically become a superhero or anything. We're still human beings. Nothing changes. You of all people should know that..." Rachel trailed off. _

_Cammie waited, impatient of the dramatic show her mother was putting on. Five minutes later, she snapped, "Oh, keep it together, mum." _

_"Cammie. Don't you think in a situation like this, you could be more caring?" her mother, asked, exasperated. Cammie had always been difficult of her mother, ever since her dad had gone MIA. _

_Macey rolled her eyes, huffing impatiently and trying to send the duo a point. _

_"Anyway," Rachel cleared her throat, "She's missing. And we need to find her. We've alerted the Board, but they haven't given us an answer yet. We just though you girls would like to know."_

_"Do you guys have any clue as to where she went?" Macey asked, walking over and sitting on Cammie's bed._

_Solomon shook his head, a sad look in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, girls. No leads. Not yet, an__yway."_

##

-any thoughts?  
-**yeah, this is based off pretty little liars :D just going to change it around a little. put a little spy in it, you know? :)**  
-should i change anything?  
-ideas for the story?  
-this might be a zacey fic thing. i don't really want cammie with zach in this :/  
-GALLAGHER FANFICTION AWARDS 2010 ! link on my profile :)

tunarh


	2. the blackthorne files

**Wicked Little Spies  
**Chapter One

* * *

##

**Two Years Ago**

"Hello Girls!" Liz bounced into the room, smiling happily.

"Where've you been?" Cammie yawned softly as she passed, holding her toothbrush in one hand.

"Out," she replied curtly. Macey smirked. She knew exactly where Liz had been – in a certain boy's bedroom, under the covers.

"How are you guys up so early?" Bex groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up. The pain in her throbbing head was too much though, resulting in her crashing back down on the bed. "Ow," she mumbled, her voice muffled by a bunch of sheets.

"Sweetie, we don't have a hangover. Not all of us get wasted on three glasses of Bourbon." Liz spoke up from her side of the room.

"Shut up!" Bex groaned. Liz shrugged and opened her drawer, pulling out her uniform.

"Shower time for me," she announced, "Cammie, get out of the bathroom!" she stomped her foot, yelling towards the door.

They heard Cammie cry something that sounded like a string of profanities and she was revealed, cursing under her breath. Liz smiled sweetly at her friend and walked into the bathroom, looking the door behind her.

Standing in front of the mirror, Liz peeled of her top, staring at the marks on her body. Black, blue, purple and green, popping out at her like neon against black. Sighing, she threw her shirt against the mirror and stepped into the shower. The girls didn't have to know...

#

Cammie yawned as she and the other three girls walked towards the Dining Hall, eagerly awaiting the promise of a wonderful breakfast.

Once they'd made their entrance into the room, a hush fell. Liz beamed.

"Um... Liz?" Cammie stared around at all the shocked faces. "Why is everyone staring at us? It's kind of creepy..."

"Smile and act like nothing is wrong, girls," Liz smiled, grabbing a croissant from a tray of them on the table. She scooped up a bunch of strawberries, dumped them on the plate and walked off to their usual spot. The other girls did something similar and followed Liz.

They then found out what all the fuss was about with all the staring. Eva Alvarez was sitting at their table.

"Excuse me, but I think you're sitting at our table." Macey glared.

"It isn't yours. You didn't buy it." Eva retorted, smirking at the bunch sitting around her. This argument went on for a few minutes before Liz got tired. She'd been standing there the whole time, waiting and watching with satisfaction as her friends battled for their table. She sighed, put her game face on, and strutted into the spotlight.

"Enough," she said lazily, her eyes like ice. "Unless you want that _thing _hidden under your bed skinned and gutted, I suggest you move."

Eva's eyes immediately widened and started to tear up, "How'd you know about Trevor?" she breathed.

Liz smirked. "What? Your pet rabbit?" she laughed lightly, the warm sound cutting through the silence like ice. "Saw you sneak him in the other night. You do realise that it's against the rules to have animals in the building, right? You're pretty shitty at being covert, if you ask me."

Eva glared at Liz and tossed her hair behind her shoulders. Liz eyed the frizzy strands warily. Had this girl ever heard of a hair-straightener? "Fine, I'll move this one time. But I won't make an exception next time."

"You act like you're doing us all a favour. Well, you better watch your back. Bring it on, bitch."

"Or your bunny rabbit dies. You don't want bunny soup for dinner, do you?" Cammie added, sneering.

Liz smiled as Eva whipped around and started walking in the opposite direction. Liz distinctly heard a sob from the other side of the hall and her grin grew wider. Once the girls had cleared all of their stuff, Liz plopped into the seat that Eva had sat on and began munching on her strawberries like nothing had happened. The girls followed suit.

"How did you do that?" Bex asked in awe. She picked up her chocolate muffin and took a bite. "You just totally showed those girls."

"I did, didn't?" Liz said happily, popping a strawberry into her mouth. "If she does it again, I will personally cut the security cords in her room and give Eva a nice feast – served with rabbit."

The girls laughed nervously, knowing that Liz was actually telling the truth.

#

**Now**

"When was the last time you saw Elizabeth Sutton?" asked the CIA operative. He and Macey had been in the same exact interview room in Sublevel 3 only just two weeks ago.

"Two weeks ago," Macey replied sullenly. "I'd just gotten out of Madame Dabney's and saw her leaning against the wall in the corridor. I think she was waiting for someone."

"What were you doing in Madame Dabney's?" he asked.

Macey snorted, "I had a class? Duh." she looked around. "Didn't we already do this last week?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. The smell of steriliser had a constant presence in this room. "I recognise the cleaning brand."

"Two weeks ago," the guy corrected, choosing to ignore the comment about the school's cleaning supplied. "I'm guessing you still remember my name?"

"Yeah, Elliot something," she smiled sweetly, choosing to purposely leave out his last name even though she knew it. She loved playing dumb around guys.

"Yeah," he smiled. Macey had to admit – he was kind of cute for a guy five years older than her. He had a rugged sort of look and twinkling blue eyes. Paired with that rich brown hair colour, and he was absolutely delicious.

"So... what do you like in a girl?" Macey asked, smiling softly.

"Miss McHenry, that type of question is inappropriate for this situation," Elliot said, flustered.

"Just answer it." she said, sounding bored, yet still smiling. Elliot shook his head and smiled.

"I think that concludes our interview. I'll see you in two weeks, Miss McHenry." He closed his clipboard and stood, holding out his hand. "Thank you for your time," he smiled when she took it.

As she was about to turn away, he stopped her. "I like my girls with a bitch on an edge," he said softly.

She smiled and walked away, making sure to swing her hips a bit more as she did.

#

**ONE YEAR AGO **

"What are we doing, Liz?" Cammie asked as she struggled to keep up in the ridiculously high heels that Liz made her wear every day to get her used to it.

"Something. Now shush, and try to keep up." Liz said. Of course, it was no problem for her to walk. She'd been trained by her parents all her life. She didn't understand how Cammie couldn't walk in heels. They were like a second nature to her.

Twenty minutes later, they were still walking... up and down the same hallway. "Why are we doing this?" Cammie groaned once more. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Go! Scurry back to your room!" she yelled, agitated.

Cammie shut up, a nervous look clouding her face. Liz stopped, took a deep breath, and smiled. "Coast is clear," she announced. "Go. Get the files."

"What files?"

"Cammie! You are so out of it! The files that we're going to 'borrow' to give to Bex to analyse!" Liz whisper-shouted, exasperated. Cammie gulped and Liz rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. I'll get it..." she whipped around and sneaked toward the door.

Cammie looked around, making sure there were no people around and that the cameras were all rotating different ways and nodded. Liz picked the lock in a record of 2.37 seconds and silently slipped in the room, Cammie ducked as the cameras did their sweep of the area. Once she was out of range, she skirted toward the door and knocked softly. Moments later, Liz slipped out, hugging a thick manila folder. They darted to the other side of the corridor as the cameras did their routine sweep again and quickly made their way back to their room.

"That was close..." Cammie muttered, slinking into the room and collapsing on her bed, kicking the heels off in the process. Liz sighed, looking at the discarded shoes and walked into the room, placing the files gently onto her bed. She pulled out her hair tie and sat down timidly, carefully opening the folder and pulling out sheets. On one sheet, there was a picture of a detention centre.

"Blackthorne?" Liz breathed, reading the caption underneath. "I've heard about it – it's a secret school for spies – boy spies!"

Macey and Bex moved in closer, curiosity practically spilling out of their faces. Bex picked up the sheet and scanned it, summarising it out loud:

'_Blackthorne Institute.  
A spy school disguised as a detention centre for criminal boys, Blackthorne is one of the most prestigious and elite spy schools in the world. Though it is widely known as an extremely exclusive school, many people have noticed that this school has produced many widely known rogue spies. Even the creator, Sir Blackthorne has been known to go rogue. He is tied to the leader of one of the most dangerous assassination rings in the world, Sir Ioseph Cavan, founder of the Circle of Cavan.'_

Bex stopped reading, holding the paper away from her like it could blow her up. "Wow," she said finally after a long break of silence.

"Yeah, wow," Macey agreed. Cammie had looked up, surprise and indecision clouding her face.

"That's... different." She finally said. Liz smiled.

"Girls, it's a school for boys. Spy boys. Testosterone-induced spy boys. Boy spies. Whatever. I'm going to find out more..." she grinned, closing the manila folder and hiding it beneath a wooden sheet in her cupboard, used to disguise the bottom. Everyone stared at each other uncertainly.

#

**Now**

"What's up, my homies?" Grant greeted, sauntering into the room and wounding his arm around Bex's waist. He kissed her softly on the cheek and grinned at Macey who rolled her eyes. She tossed a shirt at him and disappeared into the bathroom. "Nice," Grant said, examining the shirt. "'G-Star Raw.'"

Cammie stared expectantly at the door. Where there was Grant, there was...

"Gallagher Girl," Zach smiled, walking into the room. Cammie smiled and tilted her head up to meet his kiss. Macey, who was just walking out of the bathroom, made a fake gagging noise. Bex snickered from her position next to Grant on the edge of the bed.

"Looks so sweet, I want to brush my teeth another hundred times," she teased affectionately. Cammie grinned from where she was sitting and patted the seat next to her, silently ordering Zach to sit down. Grant chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"So, what's the sitch?" Grant asked from across the room. Nobody noticed. Bex was examining her nails while Cammie was whispering with Zach and Macey was straightening her already pin-straight hair. Grant rolled his eyes.

"Rejected," Bex sang out softly, giggling quietly. Grant hmphed and ignored her, getting up and straightening out his crisp, linen shirt. Cammie suddenly stopped laughing and looked up at the window.

"Look," she called to the other, pointing out the window. Everything seemed normal. The sky was empty, save for the few clouds in the horizon, trees were swaying steadily in the light breeze, the gardeners were reshaping the hedges into animals and famous people, and the grass was clear with a few dandelions scattered here and there.

Now, if you weren't a spy, you wouldn't have noticed the two black limos creeping their way up the drive.

"What's going on?" Macey asked. Grant and Zach both shrugged, while Cammie and Bex had their 'thoughtful' faces on. Then, Bex's eyes widened.

"Maybe it's Liz!" she exclaimed. Zach's head snapped up, Grant suddenly became very focused, while all the girl's expression showed pure horror.

"If it really is her, I don't think I'm ready..." Macey said, biting her lip. The other girls nodded in agreement. Zach walked over behind Cammie and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's go and check it out..." he said. Everyone reluctantly agreed and filed out of the room in front of them. Cammie hesitated. "It'll be fine," he said softly.

"I know. It's just... you know. Hard." she whispered. Zach pressed his lips to her cheek, near the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be right next to you."

#

When the limos had finally gone through the security tests, had their tyres scanned, and had gone through protocol checks, they pulled up in front of the double doors and came to a stop. The doors opened. Everyone held their breath as two figures stepped out. Everything was in place, the Code Red disguising everything that hinted at their spy life. Their gadgets were locked up, the walls flipped, everything disguised.

The people in the limos were still too far away to be able to be seen clearly, but once they were close enough, they all gasped.

They were looking into the innocent face of a six year old Liz.

#

**shit. sorry it took so long. got school D: kill me now. **

**-didyoulikeit?  
-any ideas for the storyline?  
-how was this chapter? should i change liz a bit?  
-ANGEL**

**whoo! it's officially autumn in sydney and i'm already freezing me ass off at night. kill me now. **

**adrian ivashkov: **why so glum, little dhampir?  
**_shadow kiss, vampire academy series, richelle mead _**


End file.
